


Change Of Plans

by rootsbeforebranches



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, Established Relationship, F/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: Their plan to go out for dinner changes.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Change Of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr who requested it.  
> I hope it's what you wanted (or at least close to it xD)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

Standing in front of the mirror in the bedroom in a dress shirt that had yet to be buttoned up, revealing his toned chest and stomach muscles, Nick called out to Ellie in the bathroom, inquiring about her progress in getting ready, since it had been ten minutes since the water in the shower had been turned off.

“Ellie, are you dressed yet?” he asked loudly in the direction of the bathroom while starting to close the buttons of his shirt.  
Once he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror once more, taking in his all tarted up appearance, and he couldn't help but make a comment to Ellie about his appearance with the intention of teasing the blonde a little bit.

“Just to let you know, I'm ready. And looking mighty fine, dare I say” he boasted with a grin despite knowing Ellie couldn't see it.

When he heard the door to the bathroom open, he turned around in its direction...and stopped dead with wide eyes as he caught side of her.

Standing in the doorway -steam coming from the room due to the hot shower she took- was Ellie, clad only in tight black lace underwear.  
Her hair already dried, flowing down her shoulders in loose waves, a coy smile made its way onto the blondes lips as she took in her boyfriend's expression, pleased with herself for being the one who caused it.

Seeing the way Nick looked at her barely concealed body, the way he ogled her lingerie and how well it fit her figure, his pupils dilated and mouth hanging open slightly, Ellie decided she wanted to have some fun and tease him a bit more.  
Ever so slowly striding towards him, intentionally wiggling her hips more so than usual, her eyes locked on his, she came to a halt once she was only inches away from him, bodies almost touching, but not quite.

“What's the matter Nicky? See something you like?” she taunted him in a low voice while sliding a finger down his chest, not once breaking their gaze.

Nick let out a small growl at that. She knew he didn't like being called that, but he was also certain that she knew that she was the only one who could get away with it.

Well, but he had to admit that with the way she was looking at him at that moment, her body exposed to him except for her most intimate parts, the Latino had other ideas rather than complaining about her use of that nickname.

One more look down at her body and Nick lost it, pulled her flush against him in less than a second and crushed his lips on hers.  
Ellie didn't waste any time kissing him back just as fiercely as her hands landed on his shoulders, and it didn't take long until his tongue entered her mouth, deepening the kiss even more.

Eventually, just as Nick's hands had made their way to her back and were about to open her bra, Ellie pulled away from him quite suddenly, leaving both of them breathing heavily from the previous lack of air, shoulders heaving slightly.

Nick looked at her, confusion and distaste written all over his face, obviously not liking that she abruptly stopped now after teasing him like that beforehand, completely aware what that would lead to.

The blonde, however, gave him a pointed and smug look.  
“I need to get dressed. We have a table reservation, remember?” she stated, -trying her best to conceal the small grin that was threatening to show- before turning around, about to go and get her dress from where it hung by her dresser.  
What she hadn't really expected or predicted though, was to feel his hand enclosing her wrist and pulling her back so that her back was pressed against his chest.

He leaned a bit down to speak into her ear in a coarse voice, one filled with desire.  
“Leave it.”

Facing him again, Ellie chuckled slightly while shaking her head knowingly.  
She was pretty familiar with the expression on his face and knew what it meant.

“We're not gonna go out for dinner tonight, am I right?”she asked rhetorically, already more than aware of the answer.  
It's not that she minded, though.

“No we're not.”  
With that, his hands were back on her body, fingers slowly sliding over her warm skin until they reached her bra once more and undid the clasp with practiced and experienced ease, placing his lips back on hers as the garment fell to the floor.


End file.
